Keith (Legendary Defender)
Keith is the current Paladin of the Red Lion of Voltron. A man of few words and dry wit, Keith is a loner and rebel by nature with a discipline issue that resulted in his expulsion from the Galaxy Garrison. Personality Keith is hotheaded and temperamental, much like his lion, which makes it hard for many to work with him. As an orphan, Keith has seldom had the chance to form attachments to others and was fairly quick to forget his classmate, Lance, upon expulsion from Galaxy Garrison. He has spent most of his time since his expulsion, living alone in a shack out in the desert, searching for meaning in his existence, and exploring a nearby range of mountains. Keith is a man of action who hates running from conflict, although sometimes his bravery causes him to get in situations that are way over his head. He also has a somewhat antagonistic relationship/rivalry with Lance, which causes the most friction within the team, however Keith seems to be less spurred on by true aggression towards Lance and more by his competitive nature. Keith is confident, and sometimes forgets that patience is necessary in his line of duty. He is also extremely perceptive, as he was aware of Pidge's identity as a girl despite her efforts to disguise her gender. Keith has a highly confrontive personality and is definitely not the type to back down from a fight. This trait is best witnessed during his battle with Zarkon, who was using the Black Bayard to push Keith and Red beyond their limits. His fiery personality sometimes causes Keith to forget crucial details of his missions, an example of this was when he and Lance were put on a joint mission to destroy the Galra fighters before they could launch and he forgot that the Balmera was a living creature, although he was quickly reminded of this by Lance before any real harm was caused. Keith can be somewhat reckless at times with his Lion's capabilities, including the plasma blaster, which Keith and Red used to melt through a Galra installation on the Balmera, before Hunk and Lance rectify this almost fatal misstep in judgment. Keith is also quick-witted, making many casual remarks and observations much to Lance's chagrin. Despite his tendency to jump into battle, Keith can be quite calm and cautious at times, an example of this being his wariness of the local Arusians, taking a while to warm up to the friendly aliens before trusting them completely. Keith is also just as goofy and free spirited as the rest of his team, it just takes a little longer for the somewhat stoic Paladin to show this. One example of his fun-loving side being when he spat out a mouthful of nunvule, an Altean drink (that Lance described as tasting like hotdog water and feet) into Hunk's face only for the Yellow Paladin to turn around with food in his eyes, making Keith let loose and laugh like everyone else. Keith even comically prodded Lance after he vomited from the foul-tasting beverage until the Blue Paladin collapsed on the ground. He has also shown his fun-loving side during the infamous food fight during training, plowing plates of food goo into Allura and Coran's faces and laughing wildly. Despite his rivalry with Lance, Keith and he actually make a good team, and their complimentary skills and abilities make them an unstoppable duo both in their Lions and in close combat, with Keith's masterful swordsmanship matching surprisingly well with Lance's precise and deadly marksmanship. He also has a poor opinion of Lance's piloting skills, losing his cool completely and crying out in shock and fear during Lance's first run in the Blue Lion, "YOU ARE. THE WORST. PILOT. EVER!" Keith's unstable and unpredictable nature causes him to be extremely susceptible to overwhelming outbursts of anger, shutting down his normally calm personality and putting him into a frenzied state of uncontrollable rage. This is most prominently displayed during his duel with Zarkon, during which his ability to listen to reason was completely incapacitated. He even shut down his com systems to better focus on his enemy, which resulted in Keith drawing out more of Red's raw power. However, Keith's normally cunning and tactical mind were no match for Zarkon's millennia of experience, and so he was outmatched. For Keith, nothing can stand in the way of his fury. Keith embodies the Red Lion's elemental affiliation of Fire in his hotheaded personality, fierce instincts in battle, and often incendiary humor and remarks. But like fire, Keith's impulsive and explosive tendencies can be harnessed as a valuable tool and weapon to ensure the survival and victory of his friends and innocents. Abilities A skilled martial artist, Keith is extremely capable on the battlefield as his Bayard takes the form of a double-edged sword that can slice through solid steel with ease. He is dedicated to maintaining his abilities and spends his free time on the ship honing his combat skills. After Shiro, Keith is easily the best hand-to-hand combatant on the team. His combat skills allowed him to knock three Garrison military doctors out cold with minimal effort and incredible speed. Keith is also physically the fastest of the team, making his way across the battlefield like a blazing meteorite. Keith is still learning, but he is an impressive and dangerous swordsman who should not be underestimated. Keith is also surprisingly strong despite his lean frame and his tendency to stress speed over strength in a fight. Keith is a prodigy pilot who relies more on instinct and natural talent than on learned skill alone. He is the only Paladin capable of handling the Red Lion due to their shared ferocious and rebellious natures. Unlike the others, Keith had to earn his Lion's respect by fighting to protect it at all costs, thus impressing Red. He is a high speed combat specialist who fights at his maximum at all times. Keith's intense wrath allows him to bypass his normal limits and take opponents like the Quintessence-enhanced Zarkon on even footing, but does leave him in a state of mind that prevents him from making sound decisions, in such a state he becomes manic and feral as he ignores all outside advice and logic, leaving him more open to attack. However, as seen during his battle with the Galra Emperor, Keith's wrath also allows him to connect more deeply with Red, which allows him to manifest previously unknown weaponry similar to how the Bayards react to their respective Paladins. Keith's feral mindset in this state allows him to think and react much faster than normal, turning him into a one-man army. The power unleashed by Red's upgraded cannon was enough to inflict critical damage to Zarkon's central base and large portion of his vast armadas. Notes * Unlike the past versions of Keith this version does not pilot the Black Lion but the Red Lion and he is not the leader of the Voltron Lion Force. * Keith is in his late teens.https://twitter.com/heyyezra/status/756553937449132032 References Gallery Official stats - Keith.png|Official stats. Keith casual.png|Keith's casual outfit. 34. Masked Keith.png|Keith thinks he's a ninja. 34a. Masked Keith puts up his dukes.png|A hero about to viciously beat up several doctors. A true role model. Keith Came to Save.png|And now for my close-up! Keith.png|Shock at finding just who has returned to Earth. 41. Is that a cliff.png|Drives off a cliff. Complains about Lance's driving later. Makes sense! 43. Keith's shack.png|Hobotown. Population: Keith. 44. Good to have you back.png|Bro...you okay? Shiro and keith.png|Bro...I don't know... 47. Shiro and Keith after rescue.png|....bruh Keith5.png 49. What Keith's been working on.png|What have you been working on? 51. Keith's project 3.png 54. Keith compares Fraunhofer line to rocks.png|Combine one Fraunhofer line with previous research, and... Shiro, Keith, Lance, Pidge & Hunk.jpg|The Group together in their casual clothes. Team Voltron in Cave.jpg Team Voltron in Blue Lion.png Team Voltron (V.L.D.).png Lance, Pidge, Shiro, Keith and Hunk.png Vlcsnap-2016-06-14-01h46m51s236.png|Keith struggling to stay calm while enduring Lance's crazed piloting. Team Voltron in Space.jpg Team Voltron in Another Planet.png Lance, Hunk, Shiro, Pidge and Keith in Arus.jpg Shiro, Keith and Lance.jpg Lance and Keith bicker.png|Keith and Lance quarrel with each other. Keith, Lance and the Red Lion's Hologram.png|Keith is pleased with his Lion partner. It makes Lance jealous and he enjoys rubbing it in like salt in a wound. Team Voltron Will Dress Uniforms.png|Everyone strip down and suit up! 73. Keith's bayard - sword.png|Keith's bayard manifests as a sword. 73. Keith's bayard sword plus arm shield.png|Keith's bayard sword plus the arm shield built into his armor. 165. Keith Lance butting heads while Pidge Hunk glare.png|Everyone butt heads now! 193. Keith pilots Red for the first time.png|"Good kitty." 221j. Lance and Keith at end of first Voltron battle.png Team Voltron - LD.png 10. Keith zip line to Red Lion.png|Is this really the most effective way to get to your lion? 17. Keith traveling to his lion.png|Apparently yes. Keith's Thought.png|Keith trying to remember what peace and quiet felt like. 52. Team Voltron taking a break from training.png 54. Shiro and Keith are so done with this.png 57. Keith defends a paralyzed Shiro.png|Defending a paralyzed Shiro. 65. Pidge and Keith give Allura the stink eye.png|You shouldn't have thrown that food goo, Princess. 87. Keith takes control of Red Lion.png|I have come to kick a--. 96. Lance Hunk Keith on couch.png Keith, Lance & Hunk.jpg 97a. We're brothers man 2.png|He has that 'I was an only child, what is this?!' stare. 8. Hunk proud of his hungry friends.png|Eating is Serious Buisness. 99. Keith sketchy style 3.png|A momentary glimpse at Keith's berserker rage. 101. Keith sketchy style 4.png|Keith is about to go Super Saiyan. Wait, what? Wrong anime? Who cares, we're doing it anyway! 9. Confused Keith and Hunk.png|Tf you talkin about. 57. You can't leave - you can't tell me what to do.png|You can't leave! 162. It's behind me isn't it.png|No, no , no - it's left foot, slide, right foot - are you even listening to me?! 32. Keith's bridge chair.png|Keith wonders why the high tech aliens can't figure out seatbelts. 59. Excited to see his new GIRL friend.png 161. Team Voltron listens to Hunk's rant.png|The Team listening to Hunk's I Told You So spiel. 191. You're cutting out.png|Keith knows about how Lance has been sneaking into Pidge's room to watch My Little Pony. Blackmail is a beautiful thing. Lance and Keith in the Space.jpg 4. No Lance it's blaow blaow.png Shiro, Keith, Lance, Pidge, Hunk & Allura in the Space.jpg 79. Where are all the troops.png 95. Whoa whoa whoa.png|Whoa whoa whoa don't step in that! 97. Lance and Keith argue over plan of attack.png|Lance explains the importance of a good skin routine. Keith remains unconvinced. 98. So we can't just blow things up like a psycho.png|"C’mon man, a chem peel would do wonders for those frown lines." 109a. Lance and Keith can't figure out Galra tech 2.png|How many Paladins does it take to change a lightbulb? 110. Whoa how'd you do that.png 135. Keith gets it now.png|Keith learns the Bro Code from Lance. This will undoubtedly result in catastrophe. Keith & Pidge.jpg|"Get in the goddamn robot Shinji." Team Voltron in Castle Ship.jpg 32885.png|Keith's frustration poking through his normally calm veneer. Coran, Pidge, Lance, Keith & Hunk.jpg Allura, Pidge, Keith, Lance and Hunk.png|Keith's "what the hell" face rating: 10/10. Lance's: 3.5/10. He always looks that way. Team Voltron and Galra Guard.png Team Voltron (Ep. 2).png Keith and Arusians.png|That moment in space, where Keith wished he had an adult around. Category:Voltron: Legendary Defender characters